James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming (Youtube channels)
James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming (Born name: James Emirzian Waldementer) is an American-Asian gaming YouTube channels was established from January 11, 2006, He is best known for his gaming videos such as Indie Computer Games, Emulator Games, ROBLOX Games, Nintendo DSi Games and DOS Games, He was the lead member of Astro3D Gamer. an gaming group collaboration with The Rarest Gamer, Delta Ray Studios and Jarrod Davis Software is known for creator as an Astro3D whose discovered back in 2015 are presented preserved of interesting in gaming videos. Early Life James Emirzian Waldementer was born in raised European descent, Moved in Southeast Asia at Thailand. In his early career on first being college student from school day. In January 2006 He has brought the first computer and starting his own hobbies are playing the computer games and consoles games, Which as childhood gaming and his indie game developer own way to create unique own James's produced game and other media. As James grew up as teenager, He became the avid gamer and entertaining on YouTube gaming channels Gaming Hobbies As an childhood his favorite PlayStation 1 games at all times, He have Crash Bandicoot Series, Croc: Legends Of The Goblins, Tekken Series, Point Blank Series, Pac-Man World, Spyro The Dragon, Jumping Flash, Final Fantasy 7, Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee, Tomb Raider Series, Wipeout Series, Various Space Shooter games, Various other PS1 game titles. Along his revealed to reviewing all of the PlayStation 1 games took on the Internet, He soon for the preserved from the game developer around of the worldwide. The video gained about 2,500 video files, Not only for the fully storage to rendering his gaming videos, He starting own gaming channels called "James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming" and those are shown in-recording screen gameplay relatively from Indie computer games. His focuses goes on the playing ROBLOX games offered being very first times to played. Interested with Jarrod Davis James discovered Astro3D for DOS PC Windows which was released in 1996 between 1997. An first indie DOS space shooter whose made by Jarrod Davis Software Co. His revealed being playing on DOSBOX of Astro3D a little awhile. After his uploading on YouTube Gaming, Later that months. Jarrod Davis game maker creator is discovered on internet his Astro3D James gaming videos. Which was the preserving on the Indie DOS Games whose creating back in decades years, Jarrod Davis response to James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming that revealed about the very interesting are preserving gaming videos. Then he's interested are agreement to keep the legacy with Astro3D goes on, In 2017; James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming was formed and opened to Astro3D Gamer group collaboration with The Rarest Gamer and Delta Ray Studios. Afterward Jarrod Davis brought his new friends with own James is continuing method to gaming video content of golden-age gaming industry. Games These are games that James uploading content pertaining his currently played Games Played These are games that James his uploading from the past. * Astro3D * FreeStrike * Xarlor * Unreleased Jarrod Davis Software Games * Unreleased GameVision Engine Quotes * Greetings everyone, Boys and Girls. This is James here Speaking. * Hey everybody, This is James here speaking. * I would you like to say thank you all of your views and your good interesting with the gaming here.